


Bite me

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Jinyoung has finally found a clue that would lead their research to success. However, what he doesn't know is everything he and his friends know is about to change. Completely. And forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our dearest friend Sil (myentropicmess)! We (wordswithoutsense and mavis-118) did our best to finish this in time! Since English is not our mothern language, we apologize in advance for any mistakes. Despite that, we hope you all like it, but specially you, Sil: thanks for everything, we love you so much! <3

When Jinyoung opened his eyes and tried to take a look around him, the first thing he felt was an enormous headache that made him close them again. Silence surrounded him, which was supposed to mean calm, but it had nothing to do with the way he was feeling: it seemed to be a threat.

He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t even remember how he got there or what he had done hours before.

Jinyoung’s mouth was dry and sticky, but what bothered him the most was the terrible odor that floated in the atmosphere. He was lying on an irregular surface which had both soft and sharp areas; the last ones were threatening his back and one of his legs. Taking a deep breath, he half-opened his eyes and tried to sit up, uncomfortable, to change his stance and finally being able to stand up. He was feeling sick and well, Jinyoung was both a real meme and a real drama in that moment… Like the “disgusting shit” meme he always saw on the Internet.

He leaned against a close wall and stood up. His legs were shaking, but at least he was able to take control over his own body. Carefully, he moved aside and took a look around.

“Oh, great,” he said ironically, realising that a shower would be needed as soon as he was back home. Jinyoung had been lying on a pile of rubbish, which could also explain the bad smell.

How on earth had he ended up there?

He tried to remember as he walked away, looking for his way home. And his mind, at last, started to work.

***

“I think I have it...” said Jinyoung in a low voice while raising his notebook. “If the information is correct, we are finally going to see a vampire. And have some evidence of their existence.”

“Amazing,” answered his friend, Yugyeom, approaching to him and looking to the decoded message they had intercepted. “When?”

“This night. I think he’s going to be in the club.”

“Well, let’s talk to Bambam. He’ll surely want to come with us since his last phantom research was such a disaster,” said the black-haired guy.

“Yes. But we must be careful. This is not a game,” added Jinyoung, serious.

Yugyeom nodded as he took his phone to call their friend. The three of them met the same day they had started their studies to become paranormal researchers, and since them they were inseparable. Despite the fact that sometimes it was difficult to keep going, especially when people thought they were just playing around with things that didn’t exist, all of them tried very hard to be there for eachother so they could feel comfortable and understood. Their friendship became stronger and kept growing every day because they knew they shared the same feelings. And that was something they wouldn’t change for anything else.

While Jinyoung read the message for the umpteenth time, Yugyeom called Bambam to tell him the news. Even the first one could hear he was shouting with joy before his friend hung up.

“I think he’s excited,” laughed Yugyeom.

“So are us,” answered Jinyoung while smiling saucily.

***

When Jinyoung finally reached the main street, he saw the club they had been during the night. Unless days had passed by and he couldn’t remember anything, since he didn’t know for how long he had been unconscious. Anyway, it wasn’t so far and he could go back home from there without any problems.

Suddenly, a great headache shook him. He was able to remember something else, but it was just a vague memory. Taking a deep breath, he kept walking as the shadows of his mind scattered. The club. The search. They… wait. Who where “they”?

***

“I don’t know where he’s going to be, but I bet we can recognise him,” said Jinyoung while taking a look around.

There was a big crowd that night and it was difficult to move without bumping into somebody. Even then, they separated to check every single corner, but they didn’t succeed. If there were vampires in that place, they couldn't see them.

When they got together, Bambam was about to explode.

“Are you sure that message wasn’t a joke, Jinyoung?” he grumbled.

“It didn’t seem to,” answered Jinyoung.

“You can smell jokes at ten kilometers, Bambam. And this time, it was actually very strange. We’ve never seen that kind of encryption,” added Yugyeom, frowning. “If it’s a joke, well, they must have spent a lot of time preparing it. Too much effort required…”

“Let’s get a drink,” interrupted Jinyoung. Yugyeom, both curious and surprised, looked at him. Normally, their hyung didn’t drink alcohol. “From the bar we can have another view,” he added, shrugging his shoulders. With that said, he headed for the bar and asked for juice.

Bambam and Yugyeom followed him after looking at each other in confusion. However, even though it seemed that Jinyoung didn't want to surrender, their expectations were kind of low. Their hard work trying to become paranormal researchers hadn’t provide any results yet and they were starting to lose their hopes.

“Ah,” Yugyeom sighed when they reached the bar. “We should come here more often. I like this place, there’s good music,” he added taking a look to the dance floor.

“Let’s dance. We can search while having some fun,” said Bambam arranging his hair. And then, he walked away shaking his body to the rhythm of the music.

Jinyoung frowned even more.

“Yugyeom, please... Bring him back,” he added, pointing at Bambam. “Or I’m going to kill him painfully.”

Bambam was already dancing and catching everyone’s attention. His moves were slight, stunning, and no one could look away.

“Maybe we should just take a break and relax,” suggested Yugyeom in a whisper.

“Yugyeom,” said Jinyoung in a threatening voice. The maknae didn’t know how he could have listened to what he said. “We are here because we have a clue to follow. Focus.”

“But hyung…” Yugyeom pouted with puppy eyes.

“That face doesn’t work, Gyeomie,” answered him coldly.

“Come and dance, man!” said Bambam, suddenly appearing at their side and taking Yugyeom. “The music is really great, Jinyoung hyung! So easy!”

In a blink of an eye, both Yugyeom and Bambam were gone and Jinyoung sighed, tired and frustrated. What was he going to do now? It was supposed to be teamwork, but nothing had gone as expected since the very first moment they entered the club. He had thought it would be easier to find vampires, but he was clearly wrong. Or… it might have been a bad idea to go there and try to find something that probably didn't exist. He was starting to lose his hopes, too.

“A beer, please,” he asked to the barman while combing his hair with his fingers.

“That wasn’t unexpected, you know.”

Jinyoung turned to look at the person who had just talked to him. It was a young man dressed in leather, with red hair and dark eyes. He was also drinking a beer and as Jinyoung could see, he had a silver earring.

“I beg you pardon?” Jinyoung asked while raising an eyebrow. Then, he took a swallow of his own beer.

“You and a beer,” the stranger said with a big smile. “Are you worried about something, Jinyoung?” he added, smiling even more and showing his perfect teeth.

“Do we know each other?” Jinyoung frowned as he focused on his drink, trying to ignore that strange guy. It had to be a coincidence. He must have heard Yugyeom or Bambam saying his name, so he called him that to start a conversation about whatever he wanted.

“Pretty well,” answered the red-haired guy. “It’s the fifth time you and your friends have found us. I think that erasing your memories so many times was a bad idea, after all. You’re too persistent.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jinyoung looked at him with suspicion and his words began to make sense. Fifth time. To find them. Erasing their memories… Those were proper features of a vampire.

All happened very quickly. He turned to go and find his friends, but he felt the vampire grabbing him by his arms. After just one breath, he couldn’t move neither his arms, his legs or his body. He was completely trapped in his embrace, his back touching the vampire’s chest.

“You don’t have to be in such a hurry, you know. Your friends are in good hands. Take a look,” said the vampire pointing at his friends. Bambam and Yugyeom were talking with three strangers who, as Jinyoung quickly thought, must be vampires too. “Those are my friends. The blonde one with an angelical face is Youngjae. The sweetest one, who’s always silent, is Mark. And the one who’s being a drama queen is Jackson. But you already know them.”

“I don’t…” answered Jinyoung, but the vampire interrupted him.

“And I’m Jaebum. I tried to tear you away from this supernatural world a lot of times, but… I can’t do it anymore,” he said. “You’re mine now. You’re always coming back to me.”

Jinyoung felt how a shiver went down his spine, but instead of being uncomfortable or feeling in danger, he realised he was just nervous. Jaebum’s breath was caressing his neck and it felt so… weird. He tried to convince himself that it was due to the combination of the place and the emotion of finally being able to find a vampire, but his insides were saying something else. Something he couldn’t understand.

It was like if a part of his heart, of his mind, was missing.

***

Jinyoung shook his head as the memories continued to take shape. He was pale and sweaty, and the smell of garbage made people look at him in a bad way. But he didn’t care about that. He just wanted to go back home and see his friends, who he hoped were okay.

Just a few more steps and he would have arrived. He could already see the building where they lived showing up in the distance.

***

“I’m not something you can own,” Jinyoung whispered while trying to get rid of Jaebum’s grip. However, his strength was nothing compared to the vampire one.

“Are you sure?” Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s jaw with his fingers, and after that he traced the vein in his neck with his forefinger. He was too close, what made Jinyoung even more nervous than he already was.

Suddenly, without any advise, the vampire bit him. At first, Jinyoung could feel his own heartbeat beating his ears. Jaebum’s lips were stuck to his neck and no one was paying attention to them. Moreover, if somebody would look at them, the only thing to be seeing would be two strangers and one of them kissing the other’s neck.

But he was drinking his blood. And it gradually weakened him.

Jinyoung tried to hit him, but it was useless. If Jaebum drank too much he could lose consciousness, and it was something he couldn’t afford. Not in that moment, when he couldn’t even protect his friends, nor himself.

However, when he wasn’t expecting it, Jaebum let him go after licking the last drops of blood from his neck. It made Jinyoung shiver nervously.

“And now, you’re going to remember everything. Gradually. All at once would be too much for your mind,” said the vampire while smiling innocently. “You’ll know where to find me when you have all your memories back.”

Jinyoung turned around, but he couldn't see Bambam and Yugyeom, nor the other vampires. He had to find them. It would be his fault if something happened to them.

But he was so weak… And after that, he couldn't remember anything but losing his consciousness.

***

Suddenly, Jinyoung realised what had happened: someone must have thrown him in the garbage after fainting. But it wasn’t important. He was finally able to reach the building and that was all that mattered in that moment. He begged for his friends to be safe at home. He had never wished something so strongly.

He opened the door and burst into the house.

“Yugyeom! Bambam!” he shouted. “Are you here?”

When he closed the door and entered the living room, a bunch of images appeared in his mind. They showed Jaebum and the other vampires in different situations: in his house watching movies, at university pretending to be students, going out… It was like if they had always been friends.

Or maybe something else, he thought while remembering how his feelings for Jaebum were overflowing. Attraction wasn’t the only emotion filling his heart. There was a strange heat… It reminded him of love. He shook his head, denying what seemed to be obvious. But as the memories kept flowing, he realised about the truth and why he couldn't remember anything about him.

“It was too dangerous. We shared so many things… there were monsters coming after you. I couldn’t allow it ,” said Jaebum heading from the main room.

Jinyoung’s room. Where he was supposed to be.

“You shouldn’t have erased my memory,” he answered in a soft voice. “It was my decision to make, not yours.”

Jinyoung didn’t like when people decided for him, so behind that soft voice there was a threat Jaebum could perfectly see in his eyes. But instead of being afraid, the vampire approached him and caressed his neck. He did it as he had always done before, and Jinyoung couldn’t do anything but look at him.

Time stopped. There were just the two of them looking at each other.

“Make me a vampire,” Jinyoung said in a whisper. “Don’t ever mess with my mind again. Never. And make me a fucking vampire so I can be with you,” he added also in a whisper, but with a voice that intended to sound threatening.

“I was waiting for you to ask me, but… you can be certain that I’m never going to let you go.” Jaebum smiled.

“Maybe I would be the one to tie you up,” Jinyoung smirked. “Where are Yugyeom and Bambam?”

At that very moment, Jackson burst into the living room.

“Yugyeom bit my finger!” he screamed, showing his almost cured finger. “They are out of control!”

Jinyoung looked at him, confused. Mark came after Jackson, sighing. “He was the one bothering them,” he said.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Youngjae said, following them and trying to calm Jackson. “They’ll learn quickly. And you were provoking them.”

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum raising his left eyebrow. The vampire knew him so well he could be sure about what he wanted: an explanation.

“They recovered their memories too, and they are already vampires. Mark, Jackson and Youngjae are taking care of them,” he explained. “And Jinyoung… you should take a shower. You stink. May I help you?” he added winking an eye.

“You were the one who threw me in the trash,” said Jinyoung, shocked. But after a few seconds, he was nodding and smiling mischievously. “Someone’s going to be punished,” he added.

He smiled even more looking at Bambam and Yugyeom, who had just entered the room. Jinyoung knew everything was about to change. No more erased memory. No more anxiety. That was very promising, after all, and he wouldn’t have to be apart from his friends and Jaebum. They would be seven. They would be together.

The future looked promising.


End file.
